Back
by hansolofan
Summary: Set in Oceans 11. As Tess visits Danny at the prison, she contemplates their relationship...Please read and review!


Ok this is my first Oceans fic. It's just that I saw Oceans 13 recently (it rocks!!) and I was reminded how much I love this cool, slick film trilogy!! and danny ocean!!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this fic and please review!!

Thanks to my cousin, (I shall not reveal her name as I assume her parents will not be pleased) who wrote the last scene for me!!

* * *

"I would like to see Danny Ocean please."

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Tess..." she swallowed, twisting her hands together nervously. Her midnight brown hair was let down; she was prettily and immaculately dressed in a low-cut v-neck blouse with a black jacket and a black skirt, not particularly long, actually. "Tess Ocean. His wife."

111213

"Ocean, your wife is here to see you." the burly officer announced loudly. Danny stood up, a slow grin toasting his face.

"You didn't tell us you were married, dude!" one of his prisonmates Jeff said, a little offended.

Danny glanced back at him pensively. "I didn't know."

111213

Tess watched as Danny was led into the room, smiling. He looked as gorgeous as ever, even in the incredibly unfashionable and ugly prison garb he was dressed in. As he sat down opposite her, a thin sheet of glass between them, he gave her the impression of a stylish, cultured, intelligent man...even in prison, he hadn't changed. He was still the Danny she knew and has fallen in love with.

Danny picked up the receiver, the edge of his eyes crinkling as he smiled, a charming one. "Hello Tess."

"Danny." her mouth was parched.

"You look great, sweetheart..."

Tess blushed. Danny could make her blush realy easily and he knew that. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Danny...I didn't mean to leave you, I still love you. I just-"

"Tess." his voice was warm. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going back to you in two months time and don't you go hook up with some casino mogul again..." he said mock-sternly.

She laughed. "Of course I won't. I love you and you're so handsome, smart, so wonderful, and anyway we're still married." She regretted her words once they escaped her mouth. "Oops."

"What?" Danny sat up and stared at her intently. "Did you say we're still married?"

"Uhm..." Tess averted her eyes ashamedly.

'Didn't you divorce me?" Danny asked insistently.

"Those papers were faked." Tess said in a rush. "I wanted to divorce you but then I didn't want to...so I paid a lawyer to fake them..." she confessed sheepishly.

Danny looked shocked, then he quickly recovered and spoke into the receiver, grinning. "Well at least now I won't have to propose to you again..."

Tess laughed. _Oh my god he really wants to marry me!_

Danny leaned forward interestedly. "And what was it you were saying about me?"

"Daniel Ocean! Stop fishing for compliments!" They both laughed, gazing at each other.

Then Tess said quietly, "I miss you."

Danny smiled a little sadly. "I miss you too. I want to see you again, not through a bloody sheet of glass, I want to hold you amd I want to do a lot of other things that I shan't describe as a prison officer is almost definitely listening in to this conversation and we'll both be very embarrassed."

"Danny!" Tess laughed. Then, before she knew it, tears were welling up in her eyes. _Get a grip on yourself! I already said! I won't cry!_

"Tess, are you alright?" Danny glanced at her concernedly. "I'm so sorry..."

'No it's okay." Tess sniffed. "It's just...why did you have to go to Vegas? Why couldn't you just stay in the state?"

Danny smiled wryly. "I had to get you. And that's a whole lot more important than a few months spent in this shithole."

Tess felt like crying again. The dreaded moment had come. She took a deep breath. "Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the time when you were let out on bail we," Tess made an euphemistic gesture and Danny laughed, nodding," Well, I...I'm..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. With your child." Tess said, smiling tentatively, hoping his reaction would be positive. 'I just found out yesterday, so it's...not very obvious."

Danny gaped at her numbly. 'You're what?!" his voice was hoarse.

'Are you happy?' Tess asked quietly, looking worried.

"Are you kidding?? I _am_ happy! It's just that...well...this is so sudden.." Danny broke into a wide grin to reassure her.

Tess smiled back. _With Danny I sure smile a lot..._

"This is Prison Officer Stan. One more minute, Ocean."

"yeah sure," Danny said, rolling his eyes. Then he frowned. "Are you alright? As in, do you have weird mood swings, or headaches, the works?" A thought occurred to him and he added with horror, "Morning sickness hasn't started yet, right??"

"Of course not!"

"Time's up, Ocean."

Danny scowled in mock anger and Tess laughed. "Love ya, Tess, take care of yourself. And the baby..."

"I love you too. Bye...I'll come again tomorrow!" She added hastily.

Danny winked and gave her the thumbs-up.

Tess stepped into the car and leaned back, smiling dreamily. _Oh my god Danny is so wonderful..._

As she started driving to work, she remembered...

They had first met in a bar in California. No exactly a good place to meet, she knew, but she hadn't been looking for a one-night-stand. She was with one of her good friends, Stacey. They were drinking while chatting animatedly, catching up with each other. She happened to glance around casually; her gaze landed on two men at the bartop, drinking and laughing about something with the bartender. One of them had light brown hair, while the other one, the one that caught her eye, had dark brown hair. She and Stacey, who fancied the other guy, gazed at them while they chattled, drank, joked. She looked at him...he had dark, lovely eyes, a dazzling smile, and, dressed in a blue shirt and black pants, looked absolutely gorgeous.

Just as she was staring, mesmerized, at him, his friend turned around and caught her gaze. Tess quickly averted her eyes, blushing furiously. When she looked back, they were gone. Disappointment flooded through her. She turned back, and jumped, startled. He was sitting in Stacey's place, right in front og her.

"Hi." he held out his hand and Tess took it, her heart pounding. His hand was very warm, very firm... "I'm Danny. Danny Ocean."

His voice was deliciously deep and warm...She smiled. "Tess."

"In case you're wondering, my friend Rusty is with your friend." He smiled at her, and Tess thought she would faint in delight. "Can I buy you a drink?"

What happened after that, she couldn't really remember. But she knew they had chatted and drank and he had made her laugh and they had a really great time...before Rusty came running over.

"F---! Stacey's vomiting in the ladies can you go see, Tess?" Rusty asked, panting heavily. Tess took off in the direction of the ladies. Stacey was leaning againt the sink weakly, groaning and holding her head.

'Stacey! Are you okay?" Tess supported her. She groaned again and shook her head the slightest bit.

In the end, they had to go home early, for Stacey's sake. Before Tess could bring Stacey away, Danny took her hand. "Can I have your phone number? I'll call you." She wrote it down for him, trying to contain her glee. Then he kissed her gently on the cheek and left with Rusty. Tess stared after him happily, the feeling of his warm lips against her skin lingering there pleasantly.

Her phone rang after she dropped Stacey off. She pulled over and glanced at the glowing screen. **Number Unknown.** 'Hello?"

"Tess? I'm Danny..."

_His voice sounds really sexy on the phone..._ "Oh hi! are you home yet?"

"Nah, I'm still on the way. You?"

"Me too."

"Anyway, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow night?"

_Is he asking me out?? Oh my god!!_ "Yes...'

"Good so can I pick you up at seven?"

"Okay...but do you even know where I live??"

"I have my ways...can you call me once you reach home? Not safe for a beautiful lady like you at night..." he teased.

"I'll be okay, honestly!"

"Fine, whatever, but still call me, okay?"

"Yea sure."

"Good. Bye."

"Bye."

She remembered she did call Danny, once she reached home. And it was unbelievable how much they had to say. They only stopped talking at around eleven, when Tess yawned suddenly.

"Well, see you tomorrow, then."

"Sweet dreams. Bye."

With that he put down the phone, leaving Tess giddy with happiness. _Sweet dreams? Sure..._

111213

**"How do you know the baby's mine?"**

**"Of course it is. Who else?"**

**"Benedict?"**

**"Are you getting jealous again?"**

**'You didn't answer my question, Tess."**

**"No. Obviously not! I mean, we didn't even have sex!"**

**(chair creaks as Danny leans back.) "Really? He must be impotent."**

**Tess laughs. "Don't be mean!" A beat. "If the baby is like...really premature, and comes out before you do-"**

**Danny interrupts. "Are you kidding?! I'll be out next month! It can't possibly be out!"**

**"I said if."**

**"It won't even have a bloody head!"**

**"okay okay! Anyway, I'm naming her Tess."**

**"Sure. If it even is a her. I'm naming him Danny."**

**Laughter.**

111213

Their first date and first kiss occured on the same day. Danny had come to pick her up, in a white shirt and black pants. He looked really dashing. Tess told him that, and he said, she was looking good herself...all the while pretending to be very interested in her chest. She hit him playfully on the arm. "Danny!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"he said innocently.

She had continued bantering with him, even though she had been shocked. They had met for all of one day, and he was using terms of endearment to her!

They had gone to a restaurant with excellent food. After which, Danny sent her home. At her door, she stopped.  
"I had a great time, Danny. Thanks."

"My pleasure." he smiled.

Then suddenly, he leaned close to her and they kissed. Tess was shocked but regained her composure and kissed him back. his lips felt so pleasant and gentle against hers...he caressed her gently as his other hand went to rest on her waist. She pressed herself tightly against him as his mouth moved over hers, parting her lips gently.

Suddenly, without knowing what she was doing, she pushed him away and fled into the house, her heart still pounding in her ear.

'Tess?" Danny shouted, pounding on the door. She ignored him and sank onto the sofa, breathing heavily. She could still feel him coming near to her, his lips landing on hers..._Danny what are you doing to me?_

She knew why she had pulled away even though she really liked Danny and all. She didn't want this to be just a fling. Things were going too fast, she didn't want him to have sex with her then ditch her. She wanted something serious, something long-term, something real.

She didn't tell Danny why, not that day. She just apologized and was delighted when Danny asked her out again.

111213

**"Jesus. what happend to you?"**

**"It's nothing."**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"Yeah, I just got into a fight, that's all."**

**"That's all?! You have a scar on your face and your lip's cut! What happened?"**

**"It's better than it looks." Danny smiles. "The other guy came off worse."**

**"Danny. Answer me."**

**"A bastard insulted me." Danny said in a low voice. **

**"What did he say?"**

**"You don't need to know."**

**"Tell me."**

**"No."**

**"Danny!" She was getting really mad now.**

**"Okay. Fine. He said I raped you and you got pregnant so we had to get married. Then he said you're a whore. My whore."**

**Tess turns pale. Very pale.**

**"Tess..."**

**"That's a load of bullshit." her voice was trembling with barely suppressed anger. **

**"I know. That's why I broke his nose."**

**Tess laughs, really really really wanting to kiss him.**

111213

Danny wasn't exactly the most peaceful and diplomatic guy ever. But he was sweet. Unbelievably sweet. Not like what his cool intelligent conmen veneer showed. Not like that at all.

Tess remembered on their fourth or fifth date, Danny had stayed at her house for a drink. Danny's arm was slung around her shoulder and they were chatting while drinking.

At that moment, a dar door slammed outside and a girl hollered. "Tess!" her voice was hoarse and undeniably Stacey, but she sounded hysterical, which was totally unlike her.

"Sorry,"Tess whispered, setting down her glass. When she opened the door, a morose and teary Stacey staggered in, followed by a sheepish-looking Rusty.

"Stacey what happened? Are you okay?"

"It's this...this guy!" she jabbed a finger viciously in Rusty's direction and choked out. "He doesn't want to see me anymore! I should've known it was just a fling!" Stacey wailed miserably. "I can't believe it! Why did I choose him that night? Why not your boyfriend? Where's my Danny Ocean??"

She calmed Stacey down, then walked her home. When she came back, she saw Danny and Rusty in the living room, arguing heatedly. Danny had pushed Rusty against the wall and was pressing against his neck, pinning him there.

"How could you do that?? I mean, I know you enjoy picking up babes and then ditching them, I've got no problem with that, but why must you do that to a friend of my girlfriend? Do you know what impression you give Tess?!"

"Look, why should I give a damn?"

"Do you know how bloody hard it was for me to woo her? I'm talking about a serious relationship here, not just a one-night-stand. But then, you probably wouldn't understand. Just because you did that, she thinks she'll be next!"

"What's so special about her anyway? Remember your mantra? What's she doing to you, Danny?"

"This is different." Danny said flatly.

Rusty continued. "Why? Why is it different? Why aren't you dumping her and moving on? Two weeks, Ocean! I think you're getting soft."

"I don't bloody know, Rusty!"

"What's so good about her?" Rusty questioned, exasperated. "Yeah, granted, she's pretty, no, she's beautiful, fine, but...this is abnormal, Danny!"

"I don't care." Danny said curtly. "The point is, I'm dating her, and it's none of your business. Now go and apologize to Stacey."

"Are you outta your mind?? No way am I-"

"Danny." Tess said suddenly, leaning against the door, her head reeling. _Did Danny just say all that? Does he really mean it? _Danny stared at her, shell-shocked, and she knew he was wondering how long she had been there.

The door slammed as Rusty left but Tess's gaze didn't leave Danny.

"What you said...is it true?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Under Tess's piercing gaze, he relented. "All right. Yes."

Tess stared at Danny, then she hurtled into his arms. Danny was secretly relieved as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She rested her head against his chest.

"Do you remember, that time after we kissed, I ran au way?" she murmured. He stiffened in response. "I...I never told you before, but that was because I was confused. Things were going too fast and I didn't want this to end after we had sex."

Danny smiled. "I didn't." He paused. "Wait, there's something I need to tell you. Tess, I'm a conmen. With Rusty and a few others." I stared at him, taken aback. "Are you going to break up with me now?"

I swallowed and shook my head, knowing at that moment, I was accepting him as a dishonest person, accepting him into a serious relationship. "I don't care. It doesn't matter. I...I love you, Danny."

He paused, then he flashed me a dazzling smile. "I love you too."

111213

**"Danny I need to tell you something."**

**"Bad news?"**

**"Not really...I just want you to know...I don't like Benedict. To tell you the truth...he was just a distraction."**

**"Good."**

**"You're coming out next Monday, right?"**

**'Yup."**

**"Good..." Tess smiles. "I miss you terribly...and so does baby Tess."**

**"baby Danny." Danny amends, deadpan.**

111213

He proposed to her on Valentine's Day. He was dressed in a tuxedo, which Tess thought he looked really sexy in. She was dressed well too, in a red, off-shoulder, slinky gown and black Jimmy Choos. Her hair was clipped together loosely at the back, and she wore her favourite earrings.

Towards the end of the meal, he handed her a tiny black box. _Oh my god what's that? Is...is that what I think it is? _With trembling fingers, she pried it open. Nestled on the soft red velvet was a ring, with a diamond set in the middle. She stared at it numbly, then at Danny, who was grinning.

He took her hand. "Tess, will you marry me?"

She was overwhelmed, she could hardly think. Well, actually, she didn't have to. "Yes." she choked.

He slid it onto her finger gently. She hugged him, tightly, then they kissed passionately.

She was delighted. _I'm engaged to Danny...I'm going to be Tess Ocean...I can't believe it..._

111213

Rusty glanced at the rearview mirror. Tess was quiet, deep in thought, smiling slightly. He wondered briefly if she was thinking of Danny. She should be, he decided, judging by the dreamy look on her face.

Before long, they arrived. "Stay here, okay?" Rusty said. Without waiting for her answer, he was out of the car.

She wasn't sure how long she waited, but it felt like forever. Then she spotted Danny walking towards them, talking. She gazed at him, taking in every detail of his face. He still looked so handsome..._why are they walking so slowly??_

"I brought along a personal possession of yours, hope you don't mind," Rusty said. Danny smiled at her and as soon as he sat down, they kissed hungrily, pouring all their feelings into it. Danny pulled Tess closer to him, not caring about Rusty who was currently watching them in something close to disgust.

Later, in their home, Tess slipped into a bathrobe almost dreamily. Danny had kissed her briefly then he said he wanted to have a bath. She walked into the bathroom quietly. He was lying in the bathtub, his eyes closed blissfully; the room was dimly lit and a scented candle flickered in the corner. She moved nearer to him quietly. He didn't respond. He didn't even seem to sense her presence.

She stood there for a moment, hesitating. She gazed at Danny, his incredibly gorgeous body ( a certain part especially interested her) and wondered what to do. She wanted him, desperately, but he just seemed so tired...

She jumped and let out a shriek as Danny's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist

"Hey." his eyes were wide open now. Tess's heart was still thudding in her chest. He pulled her down to him, then they kissed. "Danny...not here..." she whispered, not resisting at all as he kissed her again, She pulled him closer to her, kissing him back fervently. As Danny pulled her even closer and she stepped over the lip of the bathtub, and settled inside, getting wet but not giving a damn at all. "Why not?" Danny asked breathlessly as they continued kissing.

As they kissed and his hands moved inside her bathrobe she smiled, elated. _I don't care if he's an ex-convict, or still is; I don't care if he doesn't have an honest job and just managed to rob a bloody casino; I don't care. All I know is, I love him. And he's back. _

_

* * *

_

Please review!!

I have few more story ideas so if the response for this fic is good I shall publish them. So now i presume you've already read, so it's time to review!!! click the little button down there...


End file.
